This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, the presence of conductive structures can influence antenna performance. For example, the presence of conductive housing structures or other device structures may limit the volume available for implementing antennas. This can adversely affect antenna bandwidth. Antenna tuning techniques performed by antenna tuning circuits may be used to compensate for limited antenna bandwidth. The antenna tuning circuits are controlled using a control interface.
However, as electronic devices get smaller and the number of frequency bands that are used to perform wireless communications increases over time, the amount of space available for the antenna tuning circuits and the control interface decreases. This may place the antenna tuning circuits and the control interface into close proximity with the antenna structures, leaving the antenna tuning circuits and the control interface vulnerable to radio-frequency electromagnetic interference from the antenna structures. Such electromagnetic interference can deteriorate the reliability of the wireless communications performed using the antenna structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices such as improved antenna tuning circuitry.